If My Heart Could Speak
by ArchadianRose
Summary: A series of Flashfics/drabbles about Gabranth/Drace's relationship. Some funny, some sad. Some may even cause you to shed a tear. Some are AU. All are Gabranth/Dracetastic!
1. Insomniac

**Title: **If My Heart Could Speak...

**Author: **-Kazzlar

**Pairing(s): **Drace/Gabranth

**Summary: **A series of Flashfics/drabbles about this underappreciated couple and their love for each other.

**Warning: **Slight language. Angst.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them - I just tell them what to do xD

**A/N **: The inspiration for this was homework. As silly as it sounds. My tutor has asked us to write a flashfic containing 100 words for next week - and I instantly thought of Drace/Gabranth - who are quickly becoming my favourite pair to ship :)

Read and review if you like! I know they're short - but that's what a Flashfic is :D.

* * *

**Insomniac**

Drace has found it almost impossible to sleep as of late. She thinks no-one has noticed this, but Gabranth has. He can hear her footsteps outside of his door as she wanders down the lonely corridors in the dead of night. He wonders why she is suffering, and it plagues his mind.

He decides to follow her as she wanders tonight. Maybe he can help her.

She looks like an angel as the moonlight hits the silvery notes in her hair. Gabranth does not understand why something so simple could harm someone so radiantly beautiful. He coughs accidentally, and she turns and sees him. He walks over to her and asks her why she cannot sleep.

She ponders for a moment, and then simply tells him she cannot sleep, because all she can think about is him...


	2. Jelly and Sponge

**A/N **: so yeah, this one is a bit silly. probably could have been a bit better, but I kinda like it.  
Thanks to **Alexis Rockford** for reviewing xD It means a lot to me xD

Enjoy :) - btw the title is what it is because I was dared to write Jelly and Sponge in this one somewhere - so there you go :P

**Jelly and Sponge**

* * *

Gabranth felt really quite silly. He had received an invite to Lord Larsa's tenth name day party from Drace, and for some reason, had felt almost instantly compelled to go. He supposed this was because Drace was going to be there, and this was the exact truth.

Wearing the clothes an archadian gentryman would wear to a posh sort of gathering, Gabranth knocked on Larsa's door softly, and waited for an answer.

After a few seconds Judge Zargabaath opened the door and shot Gabranth a look that said 'I really don't want to be here', before inviting him in. Gabranth supposed it was because he was wearing the pretty much the same kind of clothing as he was, and understood his pain.

In Larsa's room, Drace was sitting elegantly on the floor, next to a very happy Larsa who was munching noisily on a large piece of sponge cake. Gabranth could hardly keep his eyes off of her as he sat down opposite her.

Larsa smiled at Gabranth. Apparently, he was rather glad that his favourite judges had come to celebrate his birthday with him.

'Gabranth!'. Larsa squealed, as Drace handed Gabranth a piece of the sponge cake. 'I'm so glad you could make it!'

Zargabaath sat back down beside Gabranth, and also accepted a piece of the cake.

Gabranth smiled at the young Lord.

'It's a pleasure my lord. I would not have missed this for anything'

If only this were true. The only reason he was doing this anyway was for Drace.

After a day spent entirely of playing musical chairs (Gabranth lost every time), food fights, 'pass the parcel', and various other party games, Gabranth had surprisingly really enjoyed himself. They had put an exhausted Larsa to bed, and Zargabaath had gone his separate ways from Drace and Gabranth. Gabranth was walking Drace back to her room.

Drace smirked at Gabranth, and produced something from behind her back. It was a can of whipped cream, and she was pointing it directly at Gabranth.

Needless to say, at the end of that very eventful day, Gabranth would never look at a can of whipped cream in the same light again...


	3. Hitting All Of The Right Notes

A/N : This was inspired by the song 'Fiction' by Avenged Sevenfold.

There is just something about this song that speaks to my heart every time I listen to it - and I could just imagine myself doing what Drace does in this drabble if someone were to play it to me...

in a wierd way.

Anyway - thankyou for the reviews again - I really hope you enjoy this :).

_'Gave you all I had to give - Found a place for me to rest my head..'_

* * *

**Hitting All Of The Right Notes**

Gabranth's hands play the piano keys with skilled precision and such elegance, that Drace has stopped what she was originally doing just to watch and listen to him in silent fascination. The notes that sound from within the piano touch Drace's heart and soul in a way she has never felt before, such enchanting music she has never heard before in her life.

Gabranth knows she is there; and knows she is listening. He wants her to feel the music; to speak to her heart and soul; so he begins to sing. Harmoniously; melodically; the words of the song which he is playing escape his mouth in such perfection that even he is surprised.

That is when Drace lets go; losing control; she allows the musical flow and the words that Gabranth sings speak to her heart and soul, and she loses control of her body.

Her hips sway in time with the rhythm of the soulful tune. She is having the time of her life.

She has lost all control of her body...

_And she loves it..._


End file.
